Under Hetaleia
by Knight's Iron Cross
Summary: A child by the name of Matthew has fallen into the underground, a place know to monsters as "Home". Travel with him as he decides to spare or fight and to make friends or enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note::**

Halo everyone~. If I ever stray from this fiction, give me determination so that I can return to the goal of finishing it! Anyways, this is where I got Hetalia and slammed as many characters as I could into the roles of the Undertale characters. Canada (Matthew) is the playable character, and will be in chibi form. Some Hetalia characters may have different/odd ages to fit the role they were assigned or their roles might be tweaked slightly to better fit them. I would list the characters and who they are ahead of time, but I would rather wait and see if you, lovely readers, will guess who is who. Another point I wish to say before the fiction is read is that I only speak and write English, with the slight acknowledgement about some words in other languages. Because of that, I will often use a translation site for the non-English speaking nations in this for when I want them to speak their native tongue. The English translation to what they said (or what I wanted them to say, if it was not translated properly) will be beside or after the words/statement the speaker has said in their native tongue. It will also tell you what language is being spoken. I believe I said everything so, fun fact before I end the note… The title for this is meant to be pronounced: Het-tale-ea. I honestly had no other idea how to make it sound like that so I decided to leave the spelling as Hetaleia. Have fun reading everyone~.

 **Disclaimer::**

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Chapter One - The Fallen Child and the Sunflower**

Matthew slowly opened his eyes to see a hole above his head which, through the hole, he saw the sky and clouds. He remembered falling down it, but couldn't recall anything that took place prior to it. He pushed himself off of the ground, realizing that it was soft below him. The boy examined it to see that he landed on a bed of sunflowers. He then stood up and glanced around. Getting back up from where he came would be quite difficult since it seemed it was a straight fall. No slops or rocks to use to climb onto to get back up. The rest of the space around him was too dark for the boy to go anywhere else.

That was when the blond heard humming. It sounded cheerful, yet it had notes of sadness in it. Curious about who else was stuck underground with him, and if they could help him, Matthew began to follow where the sound was coming from. The darkness continued for a while until he found a doorway that seemed to have light shine out from it. Stepping in, he stared at the plant in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" The boy asked timidly since he didn't want to be rude. It did have a face after all.

The humming stopped and the flower opened it's eyes. "I'm Viktor, the sunflower. You couldn't get back to the surface, Да [Russian **::** yes]?" When Matthew nodded, he continued. "There is another way. You should learn the rules of the Underground first since you're new here. I can teach you, Да?"

The blond thought silently first, thinking it over. Viktor didn't seem harmless. In fact, he was willing to help him. "Yes." He replied, making the sunflower seem happier.

"Look at you chest." Viktor began. When Matthew obeyed, he started back up in his speech. "That heart shape is your soul, your very existence. It is _very_ _valuable_ , Да?" The boy was still looking at his soul and missed the flash in the plant's eyes. "What I am about to say next is _really_ important. I will require your full attention."

The blond glanced back up. "Alright." He responded.

Petals appeared and hovered around the sunflower. "In your vision, you will see something called LV at times. The more familiar you are with this, the stronger you will get. LV stands for Love. You want to gain more LV to survive the monsters down here." Viktor paused to let the boy get use to LV. "The yellow petals around me can give more LV. I'll point them in your direction. Catch them all, Да?"

"I-I'll try." Matthew promised. He watched as the petals began to fly calmly towards him. They were close to each other and small enough that he wouldn't have to chase any. He ran forward to grab a few only to yank his left hand back, yelping in pain. The boy investigated the hand to see blood coming from cuts where the petals touched him.

The blond held the injured hand close to his chest as the plant chucked darkly. "Идиот [Russian **::** Idiot]. I never said _who_ will gain LV from it. In this world, it's suffer or cause suffering, Да?"

"What?" Matthew responded, bewildered. "I-I thought you were going to help me!"

"I don't recall saying that. I said I would teach you the rules, and I have." Viktor's voice held amusement as realization dawned into the human child. The boy began to run back where they came from, only to have petals appear and block the way. "If you let me have your soul, I won't have to stay alone anymore. So just stay still, Да?"

"N-no." The blond started to back up and glanced around for somewhere else to go, but petals surrounded him and were getting closer to him with every moment. "Please, stop them." He silently begged, terrified. What if it was all a dream? He thought as there seemed to be no hope for escape. "I-I'll just… wake up and see my room and my…" He couldn't finish. Why couldn't he remember anything before the fall? Why _did_ he fall?

Before the knife-like petals almost tore into him, he heard a scream of surprise and the petals vanished into thin air. He looked back to where the sunflower was planted. Instead of seeing Viktor, there stood a goat creature with human likeness to it. "What a barbarian! Who would terrorize a child?"

 **Additional Notes::**

I hope you all loved this chapter. Please comment, follow, share, favorite, and/or etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note::**

Sorry for the wait everyone! I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter, and hopefully the next will come out sooner~.

 **Disclaimer::**

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Chapter Two - Journey Through the Ruins**

Matthew didn't take his eyes off of the male goat and begun to step backwards, unsure if he should trust the creature. It realized that the child was afraid and let out a soft sigh. "I don't intend to harm you." The boy didn't answer and it tried again for a response. "My name is Arthur."

The child took a moment to answer. "Mine is Matthew."

"I can patch up your wounds at my house. It isn't far from here. Would you like that?" Arthur offered thoughtfully. The blonde boy nodded. "Follow me and I will lead you through the catacombs. They are filled with ancient puzzles and traps, but they are safe."

The boy nodded again to show he was listening. The creature turned and walked past a door like path farther up. Matthew hesitated when the goat disappeared. After Viktor attacked him, why should he trust Arthur? The sunflower did say that the underground was " _suffer or cause suffering"_. Even then, who said that those words were true? Noticing a glowing light, he reached out towards it. The glow grew a bit more before the light dimmed back to normal, leaving Matthew with the feeling to continue on. So he ran after Arthur.

The child listened to the monster as they passed through the room. The one with the dummy was where Arthur taught him to talk his way out of a fight and spare. It was the opposite of what Viktor said. Eventually they came to the room where it didn't seem to have anything special to it.

Arthur glanced at him. "Matthew, I want you to go down this hallway alone. I must test your independence." He ran down the hallway before the boy could say anything. The child was left confused.

He sighed and began to walk on the light colored path, just in case it was a puzzle. He noticed a pillar and went up to, only for Arthur to come out behind it.

"Why did you want to test my independence?" Matthew asked curiously.

The goat creature smiled slightly, in a sad way. "There is some business I must attend to, so I have to leave you here for a while. I will return, so please wait for me. Before I go, I will give you this cellphone so we can stay in contact. Be good, love." He said before leaving Matthew again.

He put the phone in his pocket before deciding to start wondering the rest of the ruins alone. He might find Arthur while he was at it. The Froggits helped guide him as he traveled deeper, and he fell through the fragile floor a few times. At one point, Arthur did call him to know what his favorite flavor was since he was planning to make some scones.

After a while, he spotted another glowing light. It stood across from a mouse hole and next to a wooden table with a cheese on it. Matthew reached out to the light while thinking about the mouse one day getting the cheese. It filled him with determination.

He went into the next room and spotted a creature lying on leaves that laid on the ground. Walking up silently, he realized that it was wake and hadn't noticed him yet. On top it's head was a tomato. It seemed focused on something, which made the child consider leaving it be, though there was no other way to continue from what he could see.

"Um… mister?" The boy questioned the creature's gender. It glanced at him and floated upright with a smile.

"You look pretty young," it spoke with a male voice, "so you must be a child, sí [Spanish|yes]?"

Matthew nodded. "I am, but are you alright?"

"Hm?" The creature was confused for a second. "Oh you mean about me laying around. I was just thinking about an amigo [Spanish|friend/comrade] of mine. He hasn't spoken to me since he left to fulfil his dreams. I'll just leave for now, since I'm blocking your path."

The boy watched as creature faded and vanished before him. "Must be a ghost?" He asked himself thoughtfully. Shaking the idea out of his mind, he decided to check out what was ahead. Spider webs were attached to the wall and floor, and there appeared to be items in them. He read the sign in front of the webs and smiled softly.

He went towards one of the webs and took out some of the money that he collected. "I'm not sure how this will work, but I'll just leave some of this here for you." Matthew told the spiders before carefully placing seven gold pieces in the web. To his surprise, some spider grabbed one of the items and moved to him. He picked it up, realizing that it was a donut. He thanked them before heading on.

 **Additional Notes::**

So I am going to write the human names after the character is actually introduced. For some characters, I will hold back because I feel they have a bit more complex to them. Once the complex part is told, the names will be mentioned. Thanks for reading~.

 **Characters::**

Matthew - Canada - Frisk

Arthur - England/Britain - Toriel

Antonio - Spain - Napstablook


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note::**

My computer fought me with this chapter, especially at the end of it. So happy to have finished this for you all without having to rewrite the whole thing! I'm also trying to make longer chapters. Hope you all like this one~.

 **Disclaimer::**

Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Chapter Three - The House in the Ruins**

Matthew had made it past the last of the puzzles and listened to the extra advice that he was given by the Froggits. He also had run into the monster that vanished from earlier, who admitted to being a ghost by the name of Antonio.

When he made it to a room with two path ways, he noticed the red leaves down one and followed them to be lead into another. This part of the catacombs had a dead tree surrounded by leaves in front of a purple brick house. Arthur spotted the boy and ran over.

"Matthew, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" The creature began to worry about the child. "I shouldn't have been as careless as to leave a child all alone like that."

"I-I'm fine." The boy replied. "The puzzles weren't too hard and I made some friends coming here."

Arthur sighed in relief. "If you say so. We still need to fix up the wounds that you got from earlier. I'll take you to my guest room so you can wait there while I get the supplies for that." He went back into the house.

Matthew followed, stopping at the door to go towards the light. The idea of going into the cute house gave him determination.

Running inside, he hurried after Arthur, who stopped at a door. It didn't seem like he noticed the boy's absence. "This is your room. Mine is the one-"

"Um, Arthur! I hate to interrupt, but I think I smell something burning?"

The monster froze for a second before panicking. "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back!" He told the child before hurrying away.

Matthew went inside his room and looked around. Noticing a photo frame on a self, he investigated it first. It was really dusty so he wiped the dust off, only revealing that the frame was empty. If there was picture in there, it must have be taken out some time ago.

To the left of the self was a box of children's shoes that varied in size. Seeing the shoes made him uneasy. Why did Arthur have children shoes in a guest room?

He walked towards the bed, trying to forget about the box. Matthew sat down and waited for Arthur to return. When he yawned, his vision got blurry before everything started to go black.

Opening his eyes, the boy realized that the room was dark. He got out of the bed to see a plate on the ground. He went for it to see what was on it, but paused when he saw his hand. The injury was covered up by white bandages. Arthur must have cleaned the wounds and wrapped them up while he was asleep. Matthew picked up the plate, hesitating when he saw what was on it.

The burnt looking object made the boy question if it even was a scone. Eating it would probably make him sick, so he just set it back down. An idea came to his mind. He should look for Arthur and see what the monster was up to. Leaving the room, he thought about going into the other rooms, but decided against it. Arthur might have been in the other part of the house.

Stepping into the room, Matthew spotted Arthur reading a book. Not wanting to disturb him right away, the boy decided to look at the bookshelf nearby to see if there was anything interesting that he could read. One stood out the most to him. He pulled it out, realizing it was about the history of the underground. It could tell him more about the place he was at so he decided to read a bit of it.

The book stated how the monsters were sealed behind a barrier, and afraid of human attacks. They went as far as they could into the underground, until they met the end of the cavern. From there, the monsters decided to inhabit the area as their new home. Their king named their new home 'Home'. The book also stated how they gave up the war with the humans and stayed in Home without daring to go back to the surface. Though many had wondered about life beyond the barrier while others yearned for it.

Matthew closed the book and put it back where it belonged. Reading about the place's history made him think back to how he fell into the catacombs. He still couldn't recall who he really was and why did he lose his memories. Though he suspected that the fall was the answer for the second question. What also entered his mind was who was missing him currently. He had to have a family, right?

The boy went over to the chair that Arthur sat in, which caught his attention. "You finally got up? While you were asleep, I was thinking about all the things I can teach you. What are your thoughts?"

"I was wondering when I can go home." Matthew replied, honestly.

"This is your home." The monster then tried changing the subject. "Did you like the scone? It was a bit burnt, but there's nothing wrong with that."

"I want to exit the ruins."

Arthur sighed. "Stay here, I need to do something. I should only be gone for a moment." He told Matthew before setting the book to the side and hurrying out of the room. Thinking that the monster was being suspicious, the child pursued.

He stepped into the basement right behind Arthur, who refused to look at him. "I'll be honest with you. The way out of the ruins is ahead of us. It's the only way out of here. Now please, go upstairs."

"Why?" Matthew questioned, confused about the command. His way home was just ahead. If he could get out of the underground, other humans could help him regain his memory and find his family.

"I'm going to destroy it. It's for your own good." Arthur continued walking.

"Arthur! T-there's no need to destroy it." He tried to argue, racing after him.

Arthur paused for a moment. "You are not the first child to fall down here. The others wanted to go home too, but they all met the same fate. They _all_ died. By keeping you here, I am helping you to survive. Just go to your room, it shouldn't take that long." With that said, he went down the rest of the path.

Matthew thought about the newly gained information. Other children died? After processing the full situation, he followed Arthur again. The monster stood in front of a door which had to be the exit that was mentioned.

"You're not going to quit, are you?" He asked.

The boy shook his head. "I can't."

"Then prove to me that you can survive." Arthur spoke. His voice had lost the emotion that it held before. "If you can, I will let you go."

 **Characters::**

Matthew - Canada - Frisk

Arthur - England/Britain - Toriel

Antonio - Spain - Napstablook


End file.
